


A Happy Return

by QueerSherlockian (Anglophile_Fiend)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Fiend/pseuds/QueerSherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of 'Many Happy Returns' Minisode, (after just watching Sherlock’s birthday video), John hears his doorbell buzz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alutiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alutiv/gifts).



> Winterlock Exchange. Alutiv asked for John/Greg.

“Lestrade?”

“Yep, hey... Uh, I was just headed to the tube station, and I thought, well, maybe you might like some company before you watch that thing. Raising his eyebrows, and gesturing towards the shoebox he’d brought over. “You know, before you have to deal with...that.”

John gave a pained grin, “Well, it’s too late for... no. Yeah, you know what? Come on it, what’d ya get?” His eyes locked onto the paper-bag wrapped bottle in Greg’s hand.

“This? This is top notch gin!” Greg’s face lit up, and he leaned on the doorframe. John swept away, into the kitchen without another word, and came back with two glasses.

Greg was now sitting on one end of the small sofa when he returned, so John took the other end, and started pouring.

 

********

 

An hour or so later, both men were a couple of drinks in, and John was finally relaxing a bit.   
“So, how much did you see?” Lestrade asked looking towards the TV with Sherlock’s face still frozen on it.

John reached over to turn it off,  shook his head and with eyes downcast, “The uh.. I... I watched that whole bloody video, Greg. I just can’t…” he paused when his voice threatened to crack. He took a deep breath, and finished, “I just can’t believe that it’s true, that he’s really gone. There’s so many things I wa-,” he cut himself off. “You know what. Nevermind, it doesn’t matter what I believe. Facts are facts, my best friends gone, and I need to accept that.” John finished resolutely.

 

Greg didn’t know what to say to such a heart-wrenching statement, it felt like a confession, and he wanted John to understand how honored he was to be given such an intimate peek into his mind. So without words, he reached across the sofa and lightly gripped John’s hand.

“Hey, it’s okay. Really, you don’t have to explain yourself to me, let’s just enjoy the evening, yeah?”

John laughed nervously and tugged the covered hand into his lap. “Of course! It’s certainly been too long.”

 

Greg smiled back at him.  “So ya want another?” he asked while pointing to their empty tumblers. John gave an affirmative nod, and Greg filled both glasses again. He then proceeded as if on a mission, a mission to make John laugh. He told anecdote after anecdote about things that happened at work, or things his co-workers told him. Greg was slightly relieved to have someone to talk to, and they both kept drinking until the bottle was three-fourths gone.

 

Greg paused after another story, and John punctured the momentary silence with a question. “Hey, won’t your wife be upset if you come home drunk as a bastard tonight?”

Greg gave a slight huff of laughter, “Uh no, we’ve been separated for quite sometime now. I’m on my own, free as a bird.” He swayed a bit and sagged into the cushions with his glass in hand.

“Oh, Greg, I’m sorry. I had no...I’m really sorry.”

“No worries mate. Honestly, it’s the best thing for both of us. I miss her like crazy, but -yeah, we, we made each other miserable. Both needed a break. It’s a good thing. Swear.”

“Well, fine! Then you can stay over. I don’t want the paps to get wind of D.I. Lestrade, stumbling home wasted from my flat.”

“Oh right, it’s got nothing to do with the fact that you are fucking pissed, and don’t wanna be home alone with that video.”

“Whatever. Are you staying, or not? The sofa is yours mate.”

“Yeah. I’ll stay. Thanks. Got anything I can sleep in?” Greg gestured to his button-up, and slacks.

Hang on a sec, John disappeared into the bedroom and came back with sweats and a t-shirt.

“Here, these should fit, they were...you know...his. They were from his undercover collection.”

“Oh really, and what disguise would this be for? Wait. Nevermind, I don’t want to know, just gimme that.” Greg reached for the bundle and began unbuttoning his plaid shirt.

 

John whipped around quickly, turning away from the stripping detective. “Oh you uh...don’t have to do that here. You can use the bedroom or whatever.”

Greg laughed once, “What, you never seen a naked man before. The way Sherlock swanned around your guy’s flat, I’d thought you’d be used to nudity by now.”

John took a sharp intake of breath, and suddenly Greg was right behind him. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said his name, that was stupid of me. I’m an insensitive bastard sometimes. John?”

“No.” Ahem. “It’s fine, really, uh you’re good, cuz I’m gonna go change.” John left the room before Greg could respond. So, instead he flopped back on the sofa, and picked up his drink again.

 

John came back in pyjama bottoms and a white shirt, and they sat on the sofa in awkward silence, sipping the smooth gin.

 

“Hey, have you ever played a drinking game?” Greg asked with sudden alertness.

“Uh, yeah I played a few. Why, got one in mind?”

“Well...I was thinking about Never Have I Ever.”

“Nope.” John shook his head. “Don’t know it.”

“It’s easy, one person says, Never have I ever dot dot dot thing, and then whoever has done the thing has to drink. Wanna play? It’ll be fun!”

“Alright, sure. You start though.”

Greg nodded, and then paused trying to think of a really top notch question to impress John.

“Hmmm, uh, never have I ever been in an orgy.”

No one moved to take a drink.

John cleared his throat, “guess that answers that. Er, never have I ever stolen something.”

The both took a sip. Staring wide-eyed at each other.

“John, you’re not supposed to say things that you’ve actually done. The point is to get the other guy drunk. Geeze.”

“Oh piss off, I’ll ask what I like. Okay, never have -”

“Nope.” Greg cut him off, “my turn. Okay, never have I ever...kissed a guy.”

 

John blinked once, then lifted his glass soundlessly to his lips, and drank.

“WHAT? You have, really? Where, Afghanistan? Come on you gotta tell me.” Greg’s smile spread across his entire face.

“Ha. No. Uni actually. You know, lots of booze, too much free time. Stuff happens.” He licked his lips, and dropped his gaze.

Greg looked back at him with eager eyes, “Did you like it?”

“What? The kiss? Yeah, I did actually.” He looked shyly up at Greg from under his blonde lashes.

Greg leaned in almost imperceptibly, “Would you do it again?” He asked, his voice rougher and more gravely than normal.

 

John darted his tongue out again, “Yes. Yes, I would.” His heart was thumping so hard, he thought it might push right out of his chest. He bit his lower lip, and Greg scooted closer, so that their legs were touching, and put down his glass. Then he twisted his upper body to fully face John. Giving him time to stop where this was headed, but John gave no indication that he didn’t want the same thing.

 

“Really?” Greg whispered, then reached up to cup John’s jaw, close his eyes and lean in. John mirrored his movements, and soon soft lips were being warmed by another even softer pair. It was gentle and hesitant, and John hated it.

 

He reached both arms around Greg, and pulled him into his lap. Greg had to straddle his thighs to stay upright.

“Oh John,” he panted, eyes blown wide with lust.

“This okay?” John asked softly.

Greg didn’t answer, but dove for his mouth. This time the kiss was urgent and raw. Both of his hands were soon fisted in John’s sandy blonde hair, and he ground his growing hardness down into John.

John groaned at the bit of friction, and scrambled to get his hands under Greg’s shirt. Then Greg started rocking slowly, and one of John’s hands trailed down to his ass. He firmly grabbed hold of a cheek and moaned into the inspectors mouth.

 

Tongues darted between them, hot and moist. They both were now panting heavily, and sweating a bit. Greg tore himself away, and leaned back to rip off his shirt. John immediately sent greedy hands up to his now bare chest, and rubbed him all over. Greg extended his hands to John’s waist, encouraging him to disrobe as well. Without comment, John tugged his shirt off with one clean movement and reached back up, to pull Greg down.

 

“Get back here now.” He said forcefully, sending a heady chill up Greg’s spine, and the two were once more fused together. Warm chests fitted together like a clasped hand, and they took a moment to grind into each other, before for pushing their mouths back together. John let a hand roam up to a nipple, and was rewarded by a low grunt from Greg. He unlocked their lips, and nuzzled his way down Greg’s profile, and began sucking on the hollow of his neck.

“Oh God, yes, right there.” Greg moaned for him. Eyes closed, hands almost uselessly gripping John’s neck and shoulders.

 

Greg squeezed John’s thighs between his own, and felt John’s cock harden underneath him. He began writhing with utter abandon. Not caring how he looked, or what was going to happen next, all he knew was that it felt amazing, and he didn’t want it to stop. A breathless “John” escaped between sharp inhales, as the assault on his neck continued. He felt a tightness in his balls, and he knew he was close.

 

“We better stop or I’m gonna, I’m gonna….” he trailed off as John snapped his hips up into him.

“Come for me Greg.” John said softly before nibbling on his earlobe. “Come for me.”

With a yelp, Greg acquised, and he could soon feel the wetness invading his boxers.  He stopped moving, and sat there on John’ lap panting heavily. “Shit. that was...shit. woah.” Greg pondered while trying to catch his breath. John let him, but when his breathing slowed, he encircled the inspector and pressed him down to his chest.

 

“Oh God.” Greg pulled his body away from John, “You’re still...fuck, sorry John...I. Can I help?”

John gave a small laugh, “Yeah, you can help alright.” He grabbed one of Greg’s hands from his shoulder and moved it down to the tent in his pants.

 

“That looks uncomfortable, let me.” And before he could argue, he’d slipped that hand inside John’s pants, and pulled out his throbbing cock. “Christ that’s gorgeous!” Greg exclaimed.

“Really?” John beamed up at him. “Well then why don’t you show it some appreciation.”

Greg didn’t need any further suggestion, he began softly stroking it, and John leaned back into the sofa cushions. “Yeah. Like that. Feels so good.” John hummed in appreciation.

 

Greg gave a little twist at the head and John’s eyes popped open. “Man, Greg. Have you done this before. Shit!.”

“Let’s just say, I should’ve taken a drink when I asked my question” Greg laughed, while continuing to slide up and down John with one hand, and cupped his balls in the other. “How’s that feel?”

John could only nod, and grunt in reply. He then started thrusting his hips up, to fuck Greg’s fist, and eked out, “Close. Greg. Close.” Greg just leaned down and stuck his tongue into John’s mouth, and then sucked on his lower lip, and gripped a bit tighter on John’s cock.

 

“FUCK! Greg. FUUUUUUUCK!” John yelled, while white spurts erupted from him, and bathed both their chests in hot cum. Now was his turn to work to catch his breath. “Damn, Greg. That was the best fucking hand job. Shit. Now we’re both covered. Sorry. Lemme go get a flannel.”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Greg climbed off his lap, and stretched a bit before John returned, and the pair of them cleaned up in silence.

“So...do you still...um...wanna stay over?” John asked hesitantly, while chucking his towel on the floor.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I’ll fit on your little sofa here.”

John walked up to him, and brushed a hand through his close cropped silver hair. “No, I don’t think that will work after all, good thing bedroom’s that a-way.” He jerked his head to the right, and looked up at Greg with soft eyes.

Greg answered, by grabbing John’s hand in his own, and leading them into the hallway. He knew that he wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight, but he could hardly bring himself to care.

 


End file.
